Glow Of Warmth
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Inuyasha crossover, sort of. In the sea of souls, a graceful, tragic Miko is drawn to the gentle spirit of a certain white dragon girl....very slight KikyoKisara. Oneshot. Drabblish.


Summary: Inuyasha crossover, sort of. In the sea of souls, a graceful, tragic Miko is drawn to the gentle spirit of a certain white dragon girl...very slight KikyoKisara. Oneshot. Drabblish.

This is my first time ever writing a girl/girl relationship seeing as I'm not really into that stuff, but I was nipped by this plot bunny over a PM with Sailor Ra. Kikyo and Kisara are my two favorite females in anime, so I had to put them in a ficcie together! And I guess theres a first time for everything, right?

Disclaimer: Never did I own Yugioh or the character Kikyo from Inuyasha.

Glow of Warmth:

She was so different from the other beings that rattled around the ever swirling mists of the afterlife. Her skin was so pale, paler then the moon, her hair long, tangled and unkempt, curling at the edges as it fell down her back. It shone white under the invisible sun of the afterlife, holding within it's silky tresses glimmers of silver and blue. It glided with grace in front of her large, sorrowful blue eyes that sparkled constantly with tears; shining droplets of liquid glass that clung to her dark lashes. She was dressed in tattered rags that barely covered her knees. And taken by one glance, the Miko could not tear her eyes away from that odd, wretched sight.

Kikyo, on her return to death, shook her fringe out of her dark eyes as she glimpsed at the young woman. Due to her training, one knows it is rude to stare, but she had first thought the women a demon, seeing as she sensed a deep, forbidding power from within those beautiful iris's of blue. But a demon is immortal, and therefore, cannot pass into the land of the dead. Yet again, there was something so tragic about this being; not a glow of warmth in her eyes, just a sad, lingering smile on her thin, pale lips. Overcome with curiosity, Kikyo approached the place where the woman resided.

Out of the corner of her eye, the blue eyed stranger became aware of the Miko's approach. She slowly took in her waist length raven hair, her eyes like sparkling oynxs, her skin...pale, like her own. The clothes were odd and unknown to her, the large, baggy red bottoms, her white simple kimono...how had this woman obtained such rich cloth? To her, she was as beautiful as that of a Goddess in the stone temples of Egypt. The woman's heart banged in her chest as she drew near, before she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to reveal her plaid self to this Goddess.

Kikyo's raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Was this girl frightened of her presence? Peering deep, deep within her soul she sensed a pain...a pain that was one of hopelessness and fear. The woman's heart was pure, without a doubt. Not even a glimmer of darkness blackened the shining light that shone from her...in a instant, she could see all her memories. A young boy with dark skin, icy eyes and brown bangs rescuing her from a terrible fate. Being tossed to the ground, while cries of _White Witch! _Are heard. A man with dark skin awaiting death, but no, a swirl of white hair and a form of a pale girl dashes in front of him..._SetoSama, the darkness shall not take you!_

Kikyo's heart jolted.

"Kisara."

The word sounds alien in this place of darkness, death and fear, this place where tortured souls are bound to their nightmarish designs; this lovely word of light does not belong in such a place.

Her tears dried, Kisara stares up with widening eyes at Kikyo, who bends down beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace as if she was a child. Kisara's light seeps into Kikyo's darkening heart, purifying her pain, lessening the terrible burdens that weighed on her heart. It is tears that now appear in Kikyo's eyes, her arms pulling the girl tighter towards her. Kisara holds onto the Miko as if she would never let go, finding it hard to understand this deep pain that was passing from Kikyo's heart to hers. It all seemed so surreal, as if the two women were releasing their burdens on one another, trying to find a remedy for the emotions that time could never erase.

Gently placing Kikyo's hand on her heart, Kisara closed her eyes as she slowly started to fade. Kikyo's eyes softened as a shadow of a smile pulled at her lips, as she too faded with the white haired woman. Two orbs of light appear from where the two embracing women had been, and as they headed to everlasting paradise, they entwined together, finally becoming one.

And as Kikyo faded from view completely, her dark eyes glowed with a silent warmth.

Fin

BB3: I have NO IDEA what this is about. It was really just a spur of the moment thing, but I really enjoyed writing it. Hell, I might do another oneshot with these two! Reviews are loved.

Cat: So are chainsaws, grenades and any type of weapon to kill, slaughter and torture BB3.


End file.
